Transition
by chashkieh
Summary: Life will never be the same for Anna when Yoh made his decision.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**_

* * *

Yoh was hanging out at his usual spot in Monument Hill, humming one of his favorite songs from Bob's album and just looking at the stars. Amidamaru, his ever faithful samurai reminded him that he should get back because Anna would throw a fit again if he got in late. But something about that night made Yoh defy his fiance's rules of checking in by seven P.M.

"Master Yoh, shouldn't you be going by now?" asked the spirit worriedly.  
"I know...but I don't feel like going home early today. The most she could do is add fifty kilometers to my usual three-hundred kilometer run. Or maybe an hour of light chair..." The shaman's voice trailed off "Or add ridiculous tons of weight on my arms and legs..."

Big fat tears started streaming down his face "You're right, we should head back. I realize I don't want all of those punishments."

Yoh stood up, brushed off the blades of grass on his pants and started to make his way back to the inn.

Midway, he stopped in his tracks and his guardian spirit instinctively hoisted himself in his master's defense.

"Get back Master Yoh. I sense evil."  
"Me too." He answered.

"Hello there." The figure greeted. A lamp-post lit the distance between the shaman and the unknown shadow. Slowly, the being crept towards the light, revealing a man, in his twenties, deathly pale with dark circles around his eyes and the iris as black as night. His hair was neatly combed on one side, while the other hang loosely covering almost half of his face. He's wearing a black shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow paired with black pants and shoes. Yoh could barely see him in the dark because of that.

"Yo!" Yoh flashed his famous grin as he greeted him with a single wave of his hand. "Who are you?"  
"Avery. You?"  
"It's Yoh."  
"Nice to meet you, Yoh." Avery offered his hands. Amidamaru tried to stop Yoh from advancing towards the guy but failed. "Your hand is ice-cold, man. Are you alright?"  
"I'm just hungry."

It happened so fast, Yoh had no chance of running let alone merging with Amidamaru to protect himself. Avery sunk his teeth deep into his neck and drank to his heart's desire, rendering the samurai spirit helpless. When he felt that his victim was on the brink of death, he slit his own wrist and fed his blood to him and left.

"Master Yoh!" Amidamaru shrieked.

**~o0o~**

"Yoh!" Anna exclaimed in delight when Yoh finally woke up in the hospital.

His neck was bandaged and he had an IV drip on his right hand and another for blood transfusion.

"What happened?"  
"Doesn't matter. Just try to get better, alright?"  
"Where's Amidamaru? He was with me when I..."  
"He's... around here somewhere. I'm sure he'll show up."  
"Can we go home now, Anna? I don't like it here."  
"I'll check with the doctor. Get some rest."  
"Okay."

Anna left the room temporarily while Yoh tries to sort out the events that led him to the hospital. It all came rushing to his head as he recalls what happened and was left horrified at his attacker's last words. "You'll be like me soon enough, Yoh."

Suddenly, all his senses heightened. He could hear every heartbeat of every person passing down the hall and the smell of blood was so enticing, he wanted to indulge. But his humanity or what's left of it got the better of him. Without hesitation, he took off both the IVs and ran like mad, back to En Inn. He figured Anna would worry, so out of respect, or love, or fear, he left her a note.

**~o0o~**

He made it home in one piece, thought about a lot of things and made up his mind on his next move. He just needed to wait for Anna to get back. As if on cue, Anna arrives a few minutes later, seething and lands a solid left hand slap on Yoh's face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She scolded. He just sighed.  
"I left you a note, didn't I?"  
"You need to get back to the hospital right now." She demanded.  
"No, Anna." He answered sternly.  
"What?" She answered in disbelief.  
"I'm in transition."  
"I don't understand."  
"I've been sired."

Anna's mouth hung open as realization dawned on her. Vampires were always considered as myths by ordinary human beings. But shamans aren't exactly ordinary; they've always dealt with the supernatural and vampires are as dangerous and as real as they could be. Once sired, the victim needs to feed in order to complete the cycle. If they don't, they'll die.

"Wh-what can I do?" Her voice was trembling. She knew him like a book and he would never allow himself to become one of those creatures who have no regards for human life.  
"I'm sorry, Anna." It was difficult enough to say those words to her "I'll always love you." His voice was breaking.

She knelt and hugged him tight. "I love you."

**~o0o~**

It was almost dawn. Their backs resting on a wall, in a dark corner of the inn. Anna couldn't cry anymore; her head steadied on the crook of his neck, their hands intertwined. She could feel his breath slowing down, the rise and fall of his chest gone.

"I'll always be watching over you." He whispered softly. And then he went.

Life for Anna will never be the same again.


End file.
